fanonslushinvadersfandomcom-20200216-history
New Rules
This page is about the rules, regulations and systems of the Slush Invaders Fanon Wiki. Note: Only the listed users below can edit this page. Other users who are not in the list are not permitted to edit this page unless given permission to do so. *Fan: (update: 9/19/17): You guys keep asking for this so here, take a sit and read these rules until you realize this wiki is strict enough for your shenanigans. *Vince Introduction Rules are established upon every wiki to regulate pages and act as a guide to new users. The rules must be followed down to their very line, from every letter to every established ones thus far. Any sort of noticed violation of any rule will be reprimanded immediately and be assessed by any mod within the wiki's staff to instill authority. Rules & Regulations Slush Invaders Fanon Wiki has a set of rules. Users ignoring these rules will receive a warning and/or will have an immediate ban. Wiki Content *'False Information '- a user keep adding false information will receive a warning first then will be banned if the action is repeated otherwise. Inserting false information in a blog or a special and navigation pages is forbidden, especially when the permission is not granted for the user to edit. **'First Offense: '''Warning **'Second Offense: 1 month ban **'Third Offense: '''3-6 months ban **'Fourth Offense: 'Indefinite ban *'Swearing - This Wiki doesn't allow swear/cuss words. In any other means like using spaces and other types of letters is NOT tolerable and users will receive a warning then a ban. **'First to Second Offense:' Warning **'Third Offense:' 1 Week ban **'Fourth Offense: ' 1 month ban **'Fifth Offense:' 3 Month ban **'Sixth Offense:' 6 Month ban **'Seventh Offense:' 1 year ban **'Eight Offense:' Indefinite ban *'Broken Links' - user keep adding broken links will receive a warning and a ban when the action is repeated. This can be applied to broken references outside the wiki. **'First Offense:' 'Warning **'Second Offense:' '''1 month ban **'Third Offense:' ' 6 months ban **'Fourth Offense:' 1 year ban **'''Fifth Offense:' '''Indefinite ban *'Categories''' - users who keep adding gibberish categories will receive a warning and a ban when the action is repeated. **'First Offense:' 'Warning **'Second Offense:' '''1 month ban **'Third Offense:' ' 6 months ban **'Fourth Offense:' Indefinite ban *'''Content Removal - when a user removes content without any warning, he/she will be banned immediately. **'First Offense:' '1 week ban **'Second to Third Offense:' '''2 weeks ban **'Third or higher offense:' Indefinite ban *'''Editing Userpages - a user who edits any userpages other than their own will receive an immediate warning. If the action is repeated, he/she will receive a ban. **'First Offense:' Warning **'''Second Offense:' 1 week ban **'''Third Offense:' '''1 month ban **'Fourth Offense:' 3-6 months ban **'''Fifth Offense: Indefinite ban *'Fighting' - this applies to the admins and users alike. Both parties will receive warnings and will face harsh consequences. **'First Offense (Users and Admins):'Warning **'Second Offense (Users):'1 Week ban **'Second Offense (Admins):'2 Week ban **'Third Offense (Users):' 1 month ban **'''Third Offense (Admins):' 2 months ban **'Fourth Offense (Users):'6 months ban **'''Fourth Offense (Admin):' '''1 year ban **'Fifth Offense (Users and Admin)' ' Indefinite ban *'Harassing and Bullying''' - Harassing and bullying other members of the wiki will be immediately banned for months **'First Offense:' 6 Months ban **'Second Offense:' 1 year ban **'''Third Offense:' ' Indefinite ban *'Moving Pages/New Pages''' - pages with unrelated names and gibberish content/spam will be immediately deleted or reverted. **'First Offense:' Warning **'Second Offense:' 1 Month ban **'Third Offense:' ' 6 month ban **'Fourth Offense: 1 Year ban **'Fifth Offense:' Indefinite ban *'Overposting '- Overposting of pictures (e.g. memes) and unnecessary subjects is under the category of Spamming but this is decided to have its own section. This rule applies only when a user keep posting the same image/content on the comment section, pages, threads and blogs. However, pictures only used once in a conversation/thread is tolerable unless it driven the topic off-course. **'First and Second Offense:' Warning **'Third Offense:' 1 Week Ban **'Fourth Offense:' '2 Week Ban **'Fifth Offense: 6 Month Ban **'Sixth or Higher Offense:' Indefinite Ban *'Socketpuppeting' - users making several accounts will be banned immediately. **'First Offense:' Indefinite ban *'Underaged users' - One of the Wikia's rules that users under age of thirteen (13) aren't allowed to edit in the wiki. This users can be reported and will be blocked globally. **'First Offense:' Indefinite block *'Warnings' Do NOT remove warnings on your Message walls/talk pages. **'First Offense:' Warning **'Second Offense:' 1 Month ban **'Third Offense:' ' 6 month ban **'Fourth Offense: 1 Year ban **'Fifth Offense:' Indefinite ban Chat *'Fighting' - this applies to the admins and users alike. Both parties will receive warnings and will face harsh consequences. **'First Offense (Users and Admins):'Warning **'Second Offense (Users):'1 Week ban **'Second Offense (Admins):'2 Week ban **'Third Offense (Users):' '1 month ban **'Third Offense (Admins):' '''2 months ban **'Fourth Offense (Users):6 months ban **'''Fourth Offense (Admin):' '''1 year ban **'Fifth Offense (Users and Admin)' ' *'Harassing and Bullying''' - Harassing and bullying other members of the wiki will be immediately banned for months **'First Offense:' 6 Months ban **'Second Offense:' 1 year ban **'''Third Offense:' ' Indefinite ban *'Personal Information''' When a user asks you your personal information in the chat, contact an admin immediately. **'First Offense (askers and givers):' Warning **'Second Offense (askers and givers):' 2 week ban **'Third Offense: (askers and givers)' 1 month ban *'Swearing' - This Wiki doesn't allow swear/cuss words. In any other means like using spaces and other types of letters is NOT tolerable and users will receive a warning then a ban. **'First to Second Offense:' Warning **'Third Offense:' 1 Week ban **'Fourth Offense:' ' 1 month ban **'Fifth Offense: 3 Month ban **'Sixth Offense:' 6 Month ban **'Seventh Offense:' 1 year ban **'Eight Offense:' Indefinite ban Systems be Added... Other List of Information be Added... Category:Slush Invaders Fanon Wiki